Daylight
by DoingTheUnstuck
Summary: "She muses on how his hold on her physically is like the hold he has on her heart. Pliable, yet unyielding. And she's not sure she wants him to let go yet. Though, she knows he has to. She has to let go of him, too."


Alright, here's another one shot…it kinda just happened while I was listening to Maroon 5…I'll update my other story tomorrow once I get out of this dark mood!

-Millie

* * *

_Here I am staring at your perfection in my arms, so beautiful_

_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out_

_Somebody slow it down_

It wasn't supposed to be turning out like this. They were supposed to be together forever. They're in the prime of their lives, still reaching to the top. It shouldn't be ending so soon. They were just barely out of high school.

It's just isn't fair.

Not to him, not to their friends, not to their families, and especially not to _her. _

He looks down at the sleeping girl in his arms and smiles slightly. Even with all of her hair gone and the paleness of her sickly looking complexion, she is flawless. Just like she always has been.

He feels her stir in his arms. Eyelids flutter to reveal chocolate brown irises. The first thing she sees is the beauty that is her love. She smiles up at him, shifting in his arms to get a better look into his eyes. Next, she notices their surroundings. It's not the stark white walls of the hospital. It doesn't smell of sterility and _sickness._ She looks at him questioningly.

"Hey sweetie," Austin breathes, "I figured you'd wanna get out and get some fresh air. The doctors said it was okay, so I brought you to our spot."

Ally smiled as she looked around at the pristine beach. It had become one of her favorite places because it reminded her so much of Austin. As happy as being here made her, however, she knew why she was here. The doctors had allowed her out so she could be more 'comfortable' over the next few days.

"Our spot…thank you Austin…" She trailed off, still glancing around at the picturesque scene before smiling up at him. He smiled back at her. "No problem, beautiful. I've been wanting to get back out here anyway and spend some time with my favorite girl."

She stared at Austin for another moment, willing herself not to sigh at what has become inevitable. Everyone knows what's going to happen; it's just the 'when' that is putting everyone on edge, making her feel horrible for putting them through this painful journey.

But, she concluded, she would enjoy the time she had left, especially here in his arms. This may be the last time they will be like this in their spot. So, she settles into his arms once more. Wrapping the blanket around them, he holds onto her tighter as she shifts, both gazing up at the starry night sky.

_This is way too hard, cause I know_

_When the sun comes up, I will leave_

_This is my last glance that will soon be memory_

They're back in her hospital room, alone. It's nighttime again. As soon as everyone else left to give them time together, he moved from the uncomfortable chair next to the bed to snuggling up to her on the bed. She gladly makes room for him, resting once more in his gentle yet tight hold on her.

It's funny, really. She muses on how his hold on her physically is like the hold he has on her heart. Pliable, yet unyielding. And she's not sure she wants him to let go yet. Though, she knows he has to. She has to let go of him, too.

"What are you thinking about, Alls?" He asks quietly into the darkness of the room. She sighs and he hears it. She knows he doesn't want to talk about _it. _But they both know what's going to happen. It's been building up for a while now, ever since that first visit to the oncologist. It was only a matter of time now. She was ready, in a way. It's been a long road and she's so tired. She just wants to give in and sleep already but not before she sets things right with him. There are things he needs to know before it's all over. And there are things he needs to accept before it's over. Too bad that the ending is coming quicker than any of them thought.

"Austin…" Ally begins, not knowing how to put it without making him break down. "You know I love you, right? I love you so, so much. Just remember that, okay? I need to know you believe it."

She knows Austin is narrowing his eyes into the darkness. He tightens his hold even further. They stay still for a while, just drowning in heavy mood that descended upon them. Finally, he gives up and it's his turn to sigh. "Yes, Ally. I know that…I just…you can't…you can't go! You can't just leave me! I love you too! Have you ever thought of that?! We're supposed to have a future, Ally, we're supposed to get married in a few years and have kids and a dog and live happily ever after! But that won't happen if you leave me! And not to mention our families and our friends…you're gonna be leaving them too! There are so many people who love you…you can't give up! Fight for you..for us…for the future…"

Tears spill into his eyes as he scream-whispers the last part. He's choking on his next words as he says, "Fight for me, Ally. Please. I love you."

Her own eyes start tearing up. "I…I can't…I've been fighting for _so long._ I'm just so tired, Austin. It's time. Time for me to go. I can't stay with you anymore. Believe me, I wish I could. I would spend forever in your arms if it was possible. But it's not. I'm sorry, Austin. There's nothing any of us can do to change this. Just know I will always be with you. You hear that? I will never leave you alone. Ever. I will be there throughout your life, watching out for you."

Austin's eyes spill over once more as he nods in what is finally his acceptance of the truth. "Okay, Ally, okay. Is there…is there anything you want to do? You know, before…before you…" Ally cuts him off, saying very quietly, "All I want you to do is stay with me. Hold me and don't let go until you have to. Until I have to." He nods again and buries his head in her shoulder. Her words trail off into the night, leaving only the sound of their breathing and each other to keep them company.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go _

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own _

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

She left him that night. He kept her in his arms, like he promised, until the nurse came in to check up on them and he was forced to let go. As he watched the doctors rush into the room and assess her condition, he knew it was over. They were over. He cried once again, choosing to remain alone instead of mourning with their friends and families.

The service was nice. People approached him and her family, offering their condolences. Trish and Dez stayed close but far enough away that he could have his space. The blonde stepped outside during the luncheon; he needed a minute to himself. He breathes in the fresh air and lets it out. A gentle breeze blows past his face and a small piece of paper is blown onto his feet. He bends down to pick it up. Smiling, he reads the message and looks around and then up at the sky. It's too soon to feel better but he somehow knows everything will be okay. "Yeah…me too..Alls…me too.."

* * *

_Austin,_

_Smile for me. It's a beautiful day. I love you._

_-Ally_

* * *

Ummm yeah…this just kinda popped into my head and…took off…I REGRET NOTHING! Review! (:


End file.
